I Always Kill (the things I love)
by evyyn
Summary: "- Do que precisa? perguntei, apenas para ganhar tempo e recuperar a calma. Eu j sabia do que ela precisava. Eu ja sabia o que ela havia feito. Cerrei o punho sobre a mesa. - De controle, querido. respondeu ao tirar o cigarro dos labios, deixando neles a marca de seu batom." os personagens, as fotos e a história me pertencem. copyright registrado no safe creative.


Passava da meia-noite quando ouvi as batidas em minha porta. Nervoso ou ansioso, eu não saberia dizer, me coloquei em pé e perguntei, com a voz um pouco trêmula, quem era. Mesmo já sabendo de quem se tratava, antes mesmo de precisar ouvir aquela maldita voz, ou sentir aquele maldito perfume. Em resposta, ela apenas riu e se aproximou, sua sombra ficando maior pelo vão da porta, e a abriu com um delicado giro na maçaneta. Apertei o maxilar para não demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação, e fiz sinal para que ela se sentasse de frente para minha escrivaninha.

Ela seguiu em minha direção com passos firmes e olhos fixos em mim, com aquele sorriso que eu tanto odiava também fixado nos lábios. Apertei ainda mais os maxilares e, finalmente, quando ela se sentou, ocupei também minha cadeira de frente para ela. Encaramo-nos por alguns segundos, até que o sorriso se desfizesse totalmente de seu rosto. Agora, devolvendo meu olhar sério, quase triste, ela abriu a bolsa. De lá tirou um de seus cigarros e automaticamente me ofereci para acendê-lo para ela, e em resposta, ela já esperava que eu o fizesse. Vestígios de nossa intimidade há muito perdida. Evitei olhá-la enquanto ela levava o cigarro até a boca com aqueles dedos finos, compridos. A simples visão me traria lembranças impróprias para o momento. Até mesmo o barulho da chama consumindo o fumo conforme ela o tragava era obsceno para mim.

- Do que precisa? – perguntei, apenas para ganhar tempo e recuperar a calma. Eu já sabia do que ela precisava. Eu já sabia o que ela havia feito. Cerrei o punho sobre a mesa.

- De controle, querido. – respondeu ao tirar o cigarro dos lábios, deixando neles a marca de seu batom. Arrastei a cadeira para trás, enquanto apanhava meus pertences da gaveta e colocava-os apressadamente nos bolsos. Colocando meu chapéu, resmunguei:

- Me leve até ele.

Ela deu uma longa tragada antes de levantar-se. Passou à minha frente com os olhos baixos. Foi uma caminhada silenciosa até a rua. Dei alguns passos até meu carro, e abri-lhe a porta do passageiro. Ainda sem me encarar, ela acomodou-se enquanto eu assumia a direção. Ela não me disse aonde ir, e não precisava. Não me corrigiu quando comecei a seguir pelo mesmo caminho que fizemos tantas outras vezes juntos, sinal de que eu tinha acertado o local. Ouvia-se apenas o barulho do rádio e, enquanto meus olhos estavam fixos no caminho, os dela estavam fixos em algo que só ela podia enxergar, algo em seus pensamentos. Alguns minutos depois, chegamos ao destino. Minhas mãos apertaram o volante com força, assim como o meu peito apertava o meu coração ao ver a pequena casa. A confortável sala, quase idêntica. E intacta. Meus olhos moveram-se para o cômodo seguinte, a cozinha. Fora alguns utensílios que pareciam ter sido usados recentemente e largados ali, estava impecável. Ela, que até então permanecia parada junto à porta principal, deu alguns passos até a porta do quarto e abriu-a.

Mesmo acostumado a ver aquele tipo de cena repetidas vezes, não pude conter o espanto. A cama e o chão ao redor dela estavam cobertos de sangue. Nas paredes, marcas e mais marcas vermelhas. Demorei a achar a fonte de tanto terror. Estava e cima da cama. Aproximei-me alguns passos, levando uma das mãos para cobrir meu nariz e minha boca, totalmente retorcida de pavor. O corpo encontrava-se mutilado. A cabeça estava separada do resto do corpo. O rosto totalmente desfigurado, com bolhas e queimaduras que escorriam até o peito, sinal de que fora queimado antes de ter a cabeça serrada do corpo. Passado o choque, notei que ela estava parada como uma estátua perfeita ao meu lado, olhando fixamente para a cena, como se a estivesse admirando.

- Que bagunça você aprontou desta vez. – sem fazer qualquer pergunta, coloquei-me a examinar o corpo e o local.

Ela deixou o quarto, sem dizer uma palavra. Após mais algum tempo de silêncio mórbido, fiz minhas anotações e considerações mentais, e sentei-me exaustivamente no sofá, e ela surgiu ao meu lado me oferecendo uma xícara, junto com um belo sorriso. Respirei fundo e passei um momento com a mão em minha têmpora, pensando, enquanto tomava o café. Enquanto isso, ela se afastou por outra porta e voltou com um balde cheio de panos e outros utensílios de limpeza que não combinavam nada com sua beleza e elegância e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Após algum tempo, com uma voz firme e ao mesmo tempo gentil, me chamou. Presumindo que era a hora de dar um fim a única evidência que havia sobrado, conduzi-me ao quarto, e ela me ajudou a mover os lençóis e o corpo para o carro. Agradeci mentalmente pela centésima vez por ter arranjado aquela casa para ela. Longe de vizinhos, longe de olhares… Longe de mim. Após um longo caminho de terra estrada adentro, éramos apenas eu e ela, olhando um grande saco que afundava num pequeno e escondido lago fora das rotas mais usadas. Ela segurou minha mão e pude sentir que estava gelada. Voltamos pela estrada até a casa dela. Parei o carro, mas nenhum dos dois desceu.

- Pegou pesado neste.

- Não diga isto. Apenas quis ajudá-lo. Eu o amava, mas você sabe… Ele não usava muito a cabeça. Quis tirar este peso morto de seus ombros, se é que me entende. Oh sim, não entenda errdo. Eu o amo. Ou melhor… Amava. E, pelos bilhetes que encontrei em seu bolso nesta manhã, parece que alguma outra também. Pudera, com este rosto hollywoodiano. Bem, tive que dar um jeito nisto também. Mas a cabeça era o que mais me incomodava. Afinal, que homem que usa a cabeça e o que tem dentro dela pode enganar a mulher que o ama, certo?

- Nenhum homem com a cabeça no lugar precisaria de qualquer outra mulher quando tem você por perto.

- Sim, exatamente o que quis dizer. Por isto o amo mais que todos eles. Você sabe usar a cabeça sem ser apenas para colocar o chapéu.

Eu apenas dei um meio sorriso, enquanto o rosto dela se iluminava num sorriso maior, porém triste. Olhou para mim, e passou uma das mãos por meu rosto, mais exatamente em uma de minhas cicatrizes profundas, causada por ela.

- Poderia ser você no fundo daquele lago. Sempre penso nisso…

- Eu também – admiti, deixando transparecer incômodo em minha voz, de estar ali, sozinho com ela. – De certa forma, estou feliz que seja outro. Eu acho.

Ela riu, novamente um riso triste. Agora eu a encarava também. Doía cada vez que meus olhos se encontravam com os dela. Vê-la novamente, depois de tanto tempo… Mais uma vez sumindo com um corpo que poupava a minha própria vida.

- Ouvi dizer que esse rapaz estava te incomodando há algum tempo, passou a ser um pouco agressivo, certo? E quando você descobriu que tinha outra e o questionou, ele realmente ficou aborrecido e violento. Deixou alguns hematomas pelo seu corpo, talvez, e você foi correndo até meu escritório, para buscar ajuda, e viemos imediatamente. Mas assim que cheguei, o canalha fugiu. Então eu te dei uma carona até o departamento para que você prestasse uma queixa. O que acha?

- Posso cuidar dos hematomas antes de partimos, se esperar alguns momentos.

Esperei apenas alguns minutos até que ela voltasse, com o rosto vermelho e levemente inchado, e alguns machucados pelos braços. Eu não me espantava mais, estava acostumado com a capacidade dela de causar e sofrer dor sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Após conversarmos com os encarregados da polícia de plantão que já me conheciam de outras investigações, a levei de volta para casa. Senti um embrulho ao perceber que estávamos novamente sozinhos, mas eu não podia evitar. Era perigoso permanecer ao seu lado, eu já tinha muita experiência própria nisso. Mas eu não conseguia fingir que não a queria ao meu lado, que não correria o risco por alguns instantes com ela.

- Sempre admirei sua criatividade para me livrar desses… Pequenos inconvenientes. Obrigada. Eu estava desesperada, e sabia que só você podia me ajudar… E me acalmar. Eu só tenho você a quem recorrer.

- Você já me agradece do melhor jeito possível. Ficando longe de mim. – pude ver um lampejo de dor passar pelos olhos dela ao ouvir minhas palavras, e mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria fazrr aquilo, suspirei e continuei – Mesmo que me mate por dentro ficar sem você… Ao seu lado essa morte seria mais… Definitiva.

Ela fechou os olhos, e só os abriu quando estava bem próxima do meu rosto. Minha respiração ficou ofegante com o medo, mas eu não conseguia afastá-la. Contra todos os meus instintos de sobrevivência, aproximei-a num beijo longo. No meio daquele prazer senti a dor, e o gosto de sangue, que uma mordida violenta havia causado em meus lábios. Ela se afastou num sorriso ensanguentado, enquanto eu limpava o corte com as costas de minha mão.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te machucar pra aprendermos a ficar separados? Espero que assim como das outras vezes, fique uma cicatriz. Que ela te lembre a ficar longe de mim.

Dito isto, ela me deu um leve beijo em cima do corte, e saiu pelo carro, o corpo todo tremendo enquanto ela se afastava. Poucas vezes eu a tinha visto chorar, e sabia que agora lágrimas escorriam por aquele lindo rosto. Permaneci ali, até que todas as luzes da casa se apagassem, e sobrasse apenas um pequeno ponto do cigarro queimando em uma das janelas da sala.

Não sei que mal a invadiu enquanto nascia, ou enquanto crescia. Mas eu a amava tal como era, e sabia que ela não tinha culpa. Ela não tinha escolha. Eu, assim como todos os outros homens, éramos cigarros em suas mãos. Com o toque dos lábios, do corpo, da mente dela… Saíamos queimados. Uns mais… Para que eu queimasse menos.


End file.
